supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Yoshi
Para ver sus apariciones como luchador, véase: Yoshi (SSB), Yoshi (SSBM) y Yoshi (SSBB). Yoshi (''ヨッシー Yosshii'') es un personaje en forma de dinosaurio de color verde cuya primera aparición fue en Super Mario World como compañero de Mario. En aquellos casos sólo servía como medio de transporte para Mario o Luigi pero con el tiempo llegó a protagonizar sus propios video juegos, como lo hizo en Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Yoshi es característico por su capacidad de encerrar en huevos a sus oponentes, mismos que más tarde utiliza como proyectiles. Su larga lengua hace recordar un poco a varios tipos de animales reptiles y anfibios que usan su lengua para casar comida. El último juego en el que Yoshi ha aparecido es en New Super Mario Bros. U, para la consola Wii U. En la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] ha aparecido en las tres entregas, lo que lo vuelve un personaje veterano. Perfil Yoshi apareció por primera vez en Super Mario World en el cual, es posible encontrar huevos de Yoshi de los cuales salen Yoshis adultos que sirven como medio de transporte para Mario o Luigi. Su principal característica es la de poder dar saltos de enorme longitud y a su vez, cierta fama deriva en la táctica de soltar a Yoshi para llegar a lugares altos. [[Archivo:Yoshi_Yoshi_Island.jpg|thumb|left|Art oficial de Yoshi y Bebé Mario en SMW2: Yoshi's Island.]] Su primera aparición como protagonista fue en Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island para la consola SNES de Nintendo. En este juego, una cigüeña que transporta a los bebés Mario y Luigi; es raptada por las fuerzas de quien, en un futuro será Bowser. Uno de los bebés cae en la isla de Yoshi y el otro es raptado junto con el ave. Entonces, Yoshis de varios colores deciden transportar al pequeño hasta su hermano, enfrentando varios peligros de distintos tamaños y formas. Yoshi, a su vez aparece como personaje en varios juegos de la saga de Mario Bros., teniendo papeles que van desde un mero medio de transporte para Mario y sus amigos, o papeles de un personaje controlable que incluso han llegado a ser protagónicos. La lengua retráctil de Yoshi es una de sus características más destacables en casi todos los videojuegos en los que ha aparecido, sobre todo en aquellos en los que es su único medio de defensa contra enemigos. De su personalidad se conoce poco, salvo que es entusiasta y gusta de ayudar a otros. Tiene una voz aguda y un especial chillido al ser lastimado o caer, puede dar saltos de una enorme longitud debido a su poco peso y a su capacidad de flotar unos segundos al agitar sus patas. En los juegos más actuales ha vuelto a su papel de medio de transporte, pudiendo ser localizado en diversos puntos, sobre todo en niveles en los que se requiera saltar grandes distancias para poder avanzar. En Super Smash Bros. right|100px Yoshi hace su primera aparición en el juego original de Super Smash Bros. como personaje jugable desde el inicio de la partida. Yoshi es sin duda el más singular en la lista de personajes. Compensa sus técnicas con un doble salto masivo y seguro en general. Estos puntos singulares que Yoshi usa son un poco difícil de aprender para los jugadores principiantes. Yoshi es el dinosaurio amistoso de la isla de Yoshi. Comenzó como socio de Mario, pero desde entonces ha construido su propia identidad, y ahora aparece en muchos juegos. Él utiliza su capacidad única de convertir lo que sea que se traga en un huevo, ya que es su ataque principal. Los Yoshis vienen en un arco iris de colores y se dice que tienen un alto coeficiente intelectual de una edad muy temprana. Perfil de Yoshi (en inglés) :Yoshi :Yoshi is the friendly dinosaur of Yoshi's Island. He began as Mario's partner, but has since built his own identity, and now appears in many games. He uses his unique ability to turn whatever he swallows into an egg as his foremost attack, Yoshis come in a rainbow of colors and are said to have a high IQ from a very early age. :Works: ::*''Super Mario World'' (SNES) ::*''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' (SNES) ::*''Yoshi's Story'' (N64) En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Yoshi aparece en Super Smash Bros. Melee como personaje inicial, sus cambios en aspectos de batalla son mínimos, pero lo que más resalta de Yoshi en esta entrega son diversos cambios visuales, entre ellos una pose de dinosaurio más realista, un tono de verde un poco más resaltado y algunas mejoras en cuanto al diseño de sus ataques. Otro aspecto, es la inclusión del movimiento Huevo rodante. Regresa de nuevo con una gran capacidad de salto y buenos ataques acumuladores de daño. Sigue, sin embargo, careciendo de un movimiento de recuperación adecuado, por lo cual es fácil sacarlo del escenario al ser noqueado. Aun así, posee a su vez, algunos ataques con la potencia suficiente para sacar a un oponente de pantalla y también cuenta con una resistencia equilibrada con su velocidad. Se encuentra en la categoría "F" en la posición "22" de la Tier list; lo cual, lo coloca casi al final de la lista. Uno de los aspectos que lo colocan tan bajo, es su ya mencionada, pobre recuperación. Descripción del trofeo :Yoshi :Los Yoshis son unos dinosaurios simpáticos y veloces que viven en la idílica Isla de Yoshi. Los hay de muchos colores y han desarrollado un rasgo interesante para multiplicarse con más facilidad: pueden transformar todo aquello que se tragan en un huevo. Los Yoshis tienen unas lenguas pegajosas y un apetito insaciable, por lo que son capaces de comer cualquier cosa. :*''Super Mario World'' 08/91 En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Yoshi aparece de nuevo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Esta vez sus aspectos visuales no son tan diferentes a los que presentó en Super Smash Bros. Melee, y sus características de combate son también, muy similares a las anteriores, el cambio que más ha afectado sus características, es que ahora el lanzamiento de huevo le permite avanzar un poco hacia enfrente al efectuar el ataque, como ventaja, puede realizar el ataque repetidas veces hasta llegar a un borde del cual sujetarse. Su velocidad y su resistencia no han mostrado cambios notables, por lo que sus tácticas siguen siendo las mismas; salvo el movimiento ya mencionado y uno de sus ataques Smash, Yoshi no presenta mayores cambios. En cuanto a su habilidad de salto, sus ataques aéreos son un poco más fuertes en esta entrega. Descripción del trofeo :Yoshi :Una criatura procedente de la Isla de Yoshi. Sus colores son variopintos, pero todos tienen en común su docilidad. Da igual los problemas a los que se enfrenten, siempre parecen estar pasándolo pipa. Los Yoshis usan su lengua retráctil para llevarse a la boca tanto frutas como enemigos, que pueden convertir en huevos. Mario los usa de montura. :*''SNES: Yoshi's Safari'' :*''N64: Yoshi's Story'' Curiosidades *Captain Falcon, Samus Aran y Yoshi son los únicos personajes seleccionables que han sido los únicos representantes de su universo en todos los juegos de la serie Super Smash Bros. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos